


SHES BACK BABY

by NavySEALsquid122



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Originals (TV), White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavySEALsquid122/pseuds/NavySEALsquid122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Caffrey's daughter has return as a spy? Lisa Caffrey is the Black Hawk, trained by the Black Widow and Hawkeye.Thing is we don't know why she is back. Read to find out why she back where it all started. Lisa will run in to some old enemys and make some new ones both as Lisa Caffrey and The Black Hawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When I went to prison my baby girl was 17. Before I left I promised her I would be there for her first taste of wine. But I made a stupid mistake of breaking out of prison to say good bye. I had one month left. When I got to the house that I shared with Kate and Lisa, I missed them by two days. When the man who arrested me Peter Burke took me back to prison. I promise to visit me in a month time. So I waited for a month. When he did come I gave him info.

He asked" What do you want?"  
I said" The man you're looking for 'The Ducthman' has the C.H. ."  
He asked" How do you know that"  
I said" He signed his work. Look between the lines on these pants. C.H."  
He said" You never signed your work."  
I said" Look at the bonds under U.V. lights and you'll find N.C. and T.F."  
He asked" T.F. what does that stand for?"  
I said" The Fox my partner and kin."  
He asked" Kin?"  
I said" She is my blood and the only one who knows where it all is."  
He asked" You don't have any siblings what do you mean kin? No, Oh come on, your daughter?"  
I said" In the her blood"  
He said" Tell me more and I'l make sure she stays out of prison."  
I said" Well one stays hidden stays in the back round and we always worked different parts of the job. I con my way in, she protects me from threats."  
He asked" What kind of threats and where is she?"  
I said" Threats like you and Bora Bora."  
He said" All right if you're info checks out you might gets a work release"

I got up and left the visiting area and went back to my cell. I thought about Peter trying to find Lisa. I knew the only way to find her was through me. That's something I will never share with anyone. Two weeks later I was dropped of at a dirty ass motel and told not to leave a two mile radius. So I wander around and found a thrift shop. In the thrift shop I saw a woman selling some nice suits and a fedora. 

I said" Nice suits."  
She said" Thank you their my late husband's, Bryon."  
I grabbed the fedora and flipped it on. And smiled at her as well.  
She said" I have a room full of them if you want a few."  
I asked" How far is it because I have a two mile radius."  
She asked" Why?"  
I said" I was just released on a work-released and I have a tracking anklet. That won't be a problem will it?"  
She said" Not at all my husband was in prison once and it didn't change a thing. I always believe a man can have a second chance no matter their past. Well come on then and my name is June by the way."  
I said" Caffrey Neal Caffrey and I hope you like other guest because I have a friend named Mozzie and a daughter name Lisa Caffrey."  
She said" I love guests they can drop by anytime this is you want to stay with me."  
I said" If that mean I can get out of that flea-bitten, rat infested motel. Please."

We left with one suit and a fedora. We walked for ten minutes before we got to her place. she got out her keys and let me in. He house was huge. June showed me to her extra room. The room was about the same size as my old house. I was happy because I have a job,a house,my daughter and friend. Yeah I was happy.

I said" Thank you June for taking me in."  
She said" If it means you're away from that dirty motel room. It's my pleasure honey."  
I said" Thank you so much and this view is wonderful it gives me something to paint."  
She asked" If you don't mind my asking why were you in prison"  
I said" I was allegedly arrested for forgery and fraud. Which I did do the forgery but I did not do the fraud. And I stole from the people who could afford it and I did it for the beauty of the painting not the money also non-violent. I would and never would hurt someone ever."  
She said" Well as long you stick to your promise I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
I said" I will and Moz should be getting here soon to drop some wine off for me because Lisa is come home tomorrow for her first taste of wine"  
She said" Really well I look forward to meeting them Neal."  
I said"I just hope she doesn't bring Clint and Natasha with her while she is here."  
She asked" Why?"  
I said" They're spies of sorts. Long story of how Clint and Natasha met and how they met Lisa."  
She asked" What kind of spy?"  
I said. No I whispered" The one I owe my life to, the kind with red on their ledger,and the ones that will never have a family because if they do their enemy will kill them. Their team is their only family. And if you ask me how I feel about this well I'll say we are lucky, lucky to have a family who loves us or to live without the fear of getting killed we close our eyes."  
She said" You say that like you know how it feels."  
I said" I do because, I do fear to close my eyes at night because I get a call a call saying that my daughter is dead. Dead because I wasn't there to protect her from the danger. When she was working with Hawkeye or Black Widow or Mockingbird cause she had to became a spy. A spy for S.H.E.I.L.D. ."  
She asked" S.H.E.I.L.D.?"  
I said" You don't know who they are good. 'Cause once you do your never getting out."


	2. Chapter 2

BACK AT PETER'S OFFICE

Peter was working Neal's papers when he got a call.

Peter asked" Hello FBI White Collar Division.Agent Burke how can I help you?"  
Woman said" I like to give a message to Neal Caffrey."  
Peter said" I'm sorry there is no Neal Caffrey"  
Woman said" Yes there is Neal Caffrey was released yesterday morning and I also know that you are tracking this number as we speak so I will just tell I you that I am outside and if you don't deliver this message I will come inside and wait for him to show up and trust me you don't want that because one of my partners has a problem with feds so I would deliver the message."  
Peter asked" Who are you and who do you think you are?"  
Woman said" I think I am The Black Hawk and I think I partners with Hawkeye and The Black Widow!"  
Peter asked" The Avengers?"  
Woman said" No, I'm S.H.E.I.L.D. . And I have very powerful people who are willing to take Neal Caffrey from you and place him in S.H.E.I.L.D. because we take care of our own."  
Peter asked" S.H.E.I.L.D.?"  
Woman said" You'll be getting three phone calls in five minutes. One from Nick Fury, Two from Phil Coulson, and the last one from The World Counsel, I f you don't give Neal this message."  
Peter asked" Why should I?"  
Woman said" Because you could lose your job. And I can make your whole life a living nightmare."  
Peter asked" Fine what is it?"  
Woman said" Never Trust The. He'll know what it means. Goodbye Agent Peter Burke Remember I'll if you don't deliver."

The line ended with Neal walking in.Everybody turn and stared at him.

Neal asked" What is it the suit?"  
Peter said" Neal someone wanted to give a message"  
Neal asked" Okay what was it?"  
Peter said" Never Trust The. She said you would know what it means."  
Neal asked" Yeah Never Trust The Fox. Remember T.F."   
Peter said" Yeah ."  
Neal Said" SHES BACK BABY YES THE BLACK HAWK IS BACK BABY OH YES."


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY ON 'SHES BACK BABY'

 

Neal asked" What is it the suit?"  
Peter said" Someone left you a message."

 

Neal asked" Where did she say she was?"  
Peter said" Right outside."  
Neal said" YES! So she is close for a few things to happen."  
Peter asked" Like what"

There was a crash and everybody rushed to find to see what it was.

Neal said" Things like that."  
Peter asked" Who are you?"  
Black hawk said" Black Hawk."  
Hawkeye said" Hawkeye"  
Black Widow said" Black Widow and this is STRIKE Team Delta from S.H.I.E.L.D. . And we are here for Neal Caffrey."  
Agent asked" Why would you want a criminal like Caffrey?"  
Black Hawk said" Well I guess we are criminal 'cause We kill and spy for living. But we also save your ass SO many times and most of those times you didn't know you needed to be saved. Cause you see with spy their mission are never know till we die so I watch you say about MY Father."  
Agent asked" This Criminal is your Father and a 'spy'"  
Hawkeye said" You did it now."  
Black Hawk said" This 'criminal' as you call saved 14 million people from a nuclear bomb a month before he was arrested by your F.B.I. and I really dislike most Feds so does my team so I would NOT piss them off GOT IT Fed.!?!"  
Agent said" Yes Ma'am   
Black Hawk said" Now that is over lets get down to business."


End file.
